


Trouble

by angstriddenwriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstriddenwriter/pseuds/angstriddenwriter
Summary: A/N: I wrote this for Bambi0304  3k challenge. It was due forever ago but she’s a total sweetheart and pushed out the date not once, but twice. Way more kindness than I deserved, especially for this tiny little drabble but I’m just glad she let me participatePairing: Gabriel/ReaderPrompts:A7-“Shut up and kiss me already”B9-“Why are you bleeding?!”C10-“You’re in trouble now”Word Count: 449Warning: swearing, slight angst and blood
Relationships: Gabriel/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bamby0304](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/gifts).



The signature rustle of feathers at your doorway has you ranting before you even turn around. “Three fucking days Gabriel. Total MIA. No ‘I’ll be right back', no note, not even a kiss on the damn head!”  
You spin around to continue but his hands are on your cheeks, drawing you closer to him.  
“Just shut up and kiss me already sugar.”  
“I don’t fucking think so mister, just because you’re an archangel doesn’t-“ You finally get a good look at him. His normally jovial face is twisted up in places you’ve never seen scrunched before. His hair is disheveled and his wings are ruffled.  
“Gabe…” He doesn’t explain, just pulls you in for an air-stealing kiss. You wrap your arms around him, both of you trying to pull each other impossibly closer. No matter how much he irritated you, he was still yours and you knew that. Cherished it even. A relationship between a human and an angel was by no means conventional, so you tried not to have the same mindset you had in relationships with humans.  
When you finally came up for air, a warm, sticky liquid in your hand caught your attention.  
“I figured you were excited to see me but not that excited babe.” You tried joking but he didn’t laugh, instead, looking shameful. Looking at your hand, you took in the rapidly drying blood covering its entirety.  
“Why are you bleeding?!”  
“I ran into some old… business... partners. Thought I’d lay low for a while before I came back home to you honey bunches.”  
“Oh uh-ah. This is fresh blood. What really happened Gabriel?”  
“Listen, it’s just a tiny knick, no biggies sweetheart I promise!”  
“No biggie?! Gabriel, you are an archangel! Something kept you away for days and hurt you bad enough to bleed! You think you were in trouble then? No sir, you’re in trouble now.”  
He went to snap his fingers but you clasped his hand before he could.  
“No, you don’t get to snap your way outta this.”  
“You know I just snap for the drama and can still change what you’re seeing withou-“  
“‘I just snap for the drama’,” you mimicked. “Yes, I know you do it for the drama. Doesn’t mean I can’t stop you nonetheless!”  
“You’re so cute when you’re flustered, you know that?”  
“That’s right, keep talking. I might let you out of this if you play your cards just right.”  
“Oh sugar, I plan on playing every card tonight.” That mischievous twinkle was back in his eyes and his eyebrows bounced up and down the way that always made you laugh. And just like that, without even snapping his fingers, Gabriel made things perfect again.


End file.
